1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data transmission technology, and more particularly to a data transmission management server and a method to manage data transmission in the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more network terminal devices are required to access resources from servers on the Internet, such as access cloud data, download point to point data. However, when those data are uploaded on the Internet, secure protections against Trojan programs are necessary. Currently, a virtual private network is used for providing the secure protection. Two gateways, including a source gateway and a destination gateway in the virtual private network, establish a secure communication tunnel to transmit data between two network terminal devices which respectively are located in a local area network of one of the two gateways. The secure communication tunnel can protect the uploaded data against the Trojan programs.
However, during the establishment of the virtual private network, the source gateway must know an internet protocol address of the destination gateway and must be manually configured before connecting to the destination gateway, which is rather inconvenient. However, if the destination gateway is too busy to serve the source gateway, the source gateway has to wait a long time or change to another destination gateway. There remains a heretofore unaddressed need to overcome the limitations described.